


What's Meant to be Will Find a Way

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Kink Meme, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Padme's death mentioned, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi, dear gods please let that tag get more use, force pregnancy, hence the warning to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: Fill for this prompt on the kink meme: 'Vader accidentally kills Padme and the unborn twins. The Force decides to relocate the Skywalker twins. Poor Obi-wan pregnant with twins and he didn't even get a date.'Qui-Gon is a good friend because I can only torture Obi-Wan so much
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	What's Meant to be Will Find a Way

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original prompt: https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=1284938#cmt1284938

Tatooine. A world that seemed designed to discourage life, inhabited by some of the most stubborn beings in the galaxy. The heat was oppressive, the water was scarce, and the sand was seemingly everywhere. By all accounts, this was a terrible place.

To Obi-Wan Kenobi, it was paradise.

Because along with all the inconveniences came a vital guarantee that… He…. would never find them here.

Not that his former padawan would be looking for a ‘them’. No, the man who had been Anakin Skywalker would search for a singular entity, one who Kenobi was resembling less and less as the days went by. After all, why would he ever suspect a celibate male of being

‘Pregnant’

Obi-Wan looked up from where his hand rested on his belly, directing his gaze to the shimmering figure besides him.

‘That’s not possible. I’m not… I never… Master, are you sure?’

Although his form was far from defined, he could still sense the sympathetic look on Qui-Gon Jinn’s face.

‘Your emotions betray you, my padawan. I think we both know you’re not nearly as surprised as you wish to be.’

And of course he was right. On some level, Obi-Wan had known from the moment he felt Padme’s presence in the force fade away. Stuck without the medical supplies sufficient for anything more complex than a flesh wound and unable to send an emergency transmission in time, Obi-Wan had held her as she died, providing what comfort he could. Heartbroken for the second time that day, he had watched as his friend’s body failed, unable to support either her or the twins she had carried nearly to term. Three lives lost. One lifeforce snuffed out. Which left two that simply… lingered.

At first he had barely noticed the presence. His mind was on other things, things like running, hiding, and not dying. But as time went on and the Jedi Master gained more of a head start, he started to notice things. A ripple in the force. A flutter deep within his own signature. The sense that he wasn’t alone. And, just as he received news of the Emperor's new pet Sith Lord, the beginnings of more physical symptoms.

Speaking of which

Obi-Wan lunged for the nearby basin and heaved, the non existent contents of his stomach trying desperately to escape. He felt a soothing presence in the force as Qui-Gon abandoned his physical manifestation, focusing on providing more direct comfort to his former apprentice. A few painful clenches and a mouthful of bile later the younger Jedi straightened, tears collecting in his eyes.

‘How is this possible’ he croaked out, throat still sore ‘I’m not… I’ve never… this is not how this works!’ He gestured wildly at his stomach, indicating the faint curve that had already begun to grow.

‘The force works in mysterious ways, Obi-Wan. I know that’s not what you want to hear but you learned long before now that I do not always have the answers’

Obi-Wan barked out a laugh as he slumped against the wall of his new dwelling, really more of a glorified cave. Eyes closed, he absentmindedly interlaced his fingers over his belly. It was far too soon to detect any physical movement, but the tiny force signatures intertwined with his own were as active as ever. He collected his thoughts to the best of his ability before finally breaking the silence, his voice uncharacteristically small.

‘What am I going to do?’

A spike of melancholy laced affection surged through the force, nearly overwhelming Obi-Wan as he felt his eyes well up again. The manifestation of Qui-Gon’s individuality within the force was still quite vague, but having his master there for the first time in years was proving to be an immense comfort in this increasingly trying time.

‘That is ultimately up to you, my former padawan. But the force will be with you and I within it.’ he paused before continuing ‘besides, in spite of everything, you are hardly the first to carry a child or two’

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, eyes still squeezed shut. ‘I supposed that much is true’

Like a cool breeze in the blazing hot sun, he felt his mentor reach out and gently urge him to lie down.

‘Rest now, young one. Everything will still be here to process when you wake up.’

‘Hardly young, my master’ Obi-Wan quipped, but willingly took the advice, slumping sideways onto his barely soft ‘bed’. Qui-Gon was right, his circumstances would be no more incredible were he less tired. Searching within himself, the disheveled man located the twin presences at his core and projected what he hoped was a sense of calm. And in spite of everything, in spite of the fear, the pain, the constant confusion, he found he felt nothing but affection for his temporary passengers.

I suppose, he thought as he drifted into unconsciousness, we are all in this together now.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this at some point, especially if people want more. I am rather fond of torturing my dear Obi-Wan.
> 
> Also who wrote 'the force will be with you and I within it' through me because I don't think I came up with anything that deep


End file.
